Jerakia Kileao
"That moron of a man, walking around in the dead of night while barely awake. It's almost as if he wanted to get run over!" Jerakia muttering to herself in private after hearing news of her husbands death in 1981. Jerakia is a Dragonian Female who survived Atheai Kilas' raid on her planet. Profile *Name: Jerakia Kileao *Birth Date: 1824 *Height: 11ft 4in *Species: Dragonian *Gender: Female *Weight: 9294 Kg Overview Jerakia is a Senior Emissary of the Dragonian species, a position of great power and second only to the Master Emissary. Jerakia's size and strength, and to a lesser extent, weight, is previously unheard of among Dragonians. While a normal Dragonian is slightly weaker than a Drakeian of identical build, Jerakia is stronger than a female Dragoian (Ancient Dragoian). While unconfirmed, it is believed her size, strength, and large breasts come from a small amount of non-Dragonian DragonKin DNA. Born into a noble family who had held onto the title of Senior Emissary ever since the current ruling system was introduced. Jerakia obtained the title when her mother died in a shuttle crash in 1858, making Jerakia one of the youngest Senior Emissarys ever to exist. In 1971, she married out of the need to have a child incase anything happened to her after suspecting a family rival was plotting to kill her (the "plot" turned out to be nothing and was actually the family rival announcing they were going to leave Dragonian politics). The child, named Grenla Kileao, was born the following year and was almost totally ignored by Jerakia until her husband (who she also never spoke to, or even slept in the same room as) died in 1981 after going out in the middle of the night while barely awake and getting himself run-over, leaving her the sole guardian of Grenla. Jerakia still had very little to do with Grenla, only really seeing each other at meal times, where Jerakia would never talk to Grenla unless it was important. The closest Grenla got to conversation most days was when Jerakia would shout at Grenla for misbehaving, which in Jerakia's eyes, was quite often as to Jerakia, Grenla ever uttering a word during meal time was bad behaviour. The only time Jerakia gave a gift to Grenla or showed any form of affection was on her 18th birthday (1990), the gift was some gilded shoulder plates and a belt buckle the same style as Jerakia's. The reason for this gift was a 'Here's a gift, now get out my house' message, as Jerakia kicked Grenla out the same day with just the words 'Get a job or join the army, you've been a sponge for too long'. In 1989, Jerakia proposed that the nearby world of Serinia would make a great colony due to it's liveable atmosphere and short distance from Geria. The Master Emissary approved of the plans, as Geria's population had started to outgrow the planet. This prompted the rate of starship building (the Dragonians had starships since 1831, but never had a desire to explore and only managed to retro-engineer a hyperdrive in 1987) to increase as well as the army's numbers to swell, on the basis that if Serinia had any dangerous creatures, a Dragonian with army training and equipment would be more likely to survive than one without the training. The leader of the new Serinian colony was unchosen until the colonisation fleet was ready to depart in 1991, out of the choices of; send one of two Senior Emissarys; or create a new one, the Master Emissary chose to send one of the two. Her choice was Jerakia under the basis of 'Jerakia gave me the idea, and it's only fair she gets the job if she wants it'. Jerakia said she would accept as long as she got a slight pay increase and that she would have almost full control of the colonisation mission and the colony itself. Despite these terms being a bit harsh, the Master Emissary granted them both to Jerakia. Appetite Jerakia's appetite is considered absurd by most Dragonians, being an average 3-4 times larger than a fat Dragonian. During the annual Emissary's meal, she has been known to eat everyone's leftovers (if she likes them) as well as 3 times as much food as everyone else. After the colonisation of Serinia, Jerakia developed a taste for human, devouring at least one daily alongside her normal meals. Being the only surviving Emissary, senior or otherwise, after her species' decimation, Jerakia made it a rule that any alien ship raided by the now named Sera System Fleet would have their crew held in the brig while Jerakia devoured the ship's captain. If Jerakia enjoyed the captain, she would keep some of the crew alive to later be her meal. She claimed that if she did this (called barbaric by all but the female Dragonians who were sometimes allowed a few captured crewmembers if they were plentiful), there would be more food for the rest of the fleet. During the years, Jerakia has sampled, and enjoyed, the Ayvoid, the Dragoians and even some Drakeians among various human species. The Destruction Of The Sera System Jerakia was present on Serinia when Atheai and her forces attacked. Despite all common logic, Jerakia decided to bunker down in her command center, after issuing a retreat message over the radio which said 'Backup Plan A is in effect, report to the nearest vessel and bring the humans, and any supplies you can carry, with you, we may need them'. Jerakia stayed in the command center until she had built up a sizeable force which she could use to make a run for the hidden starships, one of which was her personal flagship the D.C.V. Grenia. The squad Jerakia had gathered, both her personal guard and other Dragonians who were nearby, were all armed with whatever firearm they could find, typically a shotgun. Jerakia had almost given up waiting for her daughter, whom she had called for when the invasion began, when Grenla ran into the room surrounded by a small squad of Dragonians and humans. This made Jerakia happy even though she never showed it, as she had just got some really expendable meat shields, Grenla's humans. Before Grenla could speak, Jerakia yelled 'Grenla, get to a ship, we're leaving, I for one don't want to end up as some giant beast's next snack!'. Jerakia decided quickly that sticking with her daughter, despite how much they hated each other, was a good idea, since the combined firepower of around 50 weapons would be enough to kill, or at least stun, one of the Androgians hunting for them, and the humans with Grenla could be used as a meat shield. During the 3 day long journey, Jerakia took no physical harm, using her squad as meat shields. Upon reaching the escape ships (ships which were concealed during colonization) half the squad was gone, and most members had serious cuts and injuries which couldn't be repaired during the journey due to lack of food (Dragonian) and lack of medical supplies (Human). Much to Jerakia's disgust, it was Grenla who decided to split the remaining members of the squad, along with other survivors, between the ships so space and supplies wouldn't be as strained. Jerakia reluctantly agreed, doing her best to resist the urge to slap Grenla for stealing her idea. Jerakia decided it would be best for the escaping ships to use their still untested hyperdrives from just outside of Serinia's atmosphere so as to avoid the Androgian blockade. Uniform Jerakia wears a hybrid of the typical armour plating of normal army soldiers (chainmail under uniform) as well as a pair of gilded arm guards and a fancy belt buckle she recieved from her mother on her 18th birthday. When not expecting combat, she would wear the same uniform without the armour. After the decimation of her species, she wears her armour all the time (except when in her underwear) after her species' decimation by Atheai Kilas due to the constant threat of attack. Her large cloak has always been armoured, and despite it's considerable weight, Jerakia would always wear it while in uniform, even before she left the Sera System. Combat Style Jerakia uses her immense size and strength to wield heavy weapons, although fighting is uncommon. Her first real combat was against the Serinian Humans in 1991 where she was considered a burden by her squad and personal guards due to the constant need to avoid her heavy weapon's fire and exhaust. Jerakia also carries a pistol, yet can barely hit a target at most ranges with it, during the first day of the war with the Serinian Humans, she decided to have the pistol scoped so she could stand a better chace of hitting something with it. In close quarters, Jerakia uses her size and strength to hit hard, often smashing her foes with heavy fists, or by simply smashing them out of the way using her arms. Unlike most Dragonians who use their claws in close quarters, Jerakia chooses not to as she considers clawing to be pointless when you could simply smash the foes scales rather than claw them off. Gallery Category:Sera System Category:Characters Category:Abnormally Large Characters